TES CINTA
by Dianzu
Summary: Aku akan memberikanmu tes cinta. Jika kau berhasil, kau boleh menikahiku. Namun jika gagal, tolong jangan katakan pada siapa pun tentang hal ini. [ficlet; seungkai / bigbang, exo - untuk Iswah Alkarisma]


**TES CINTA**

 **Main pair:**

 **[Choi Seunghyun (T.O.P), Kim Jongin (Kai)]**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **BIGBANG (c) YG Entertainment**

 **EXO (c) SM Entertainment**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO,** **CRACKPAIR!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

 **DISUATU** desa terpencil Korea Selatan, hiduplah seorang lelaki manis bernama Kim Jongin. Wajahnya manis, anggun, dan kulit coklat mulus terkadang membuat para gadis lainnya kalah saing.

Banyak pria yang terpikat olehnya. Mereka berbondong-bondong datang kerumah Jongin untuk mengajak berkencan. Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Kim Jongin.

Namun anehnya, tak banyak lelaki yang betah kencan dengannya. Bahkan setelah mengencani Jongin, mereka terlihat ketakutan. Entah apa yang salah. Padahal Jongin adalah pemuda manis dan berbudi pekerti luhur. Tak akan menolak ketika sang Ibu menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Ketika ditanya mengapa, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab.

Dan pada akhirnya, tak ada yang ingin pergi mengencani anak semata wayang keluarga Kim. Orangtuanya sangat takut jikalau sang anak tak segera menikah dan memiliki pasangan.

Sampai pada suatu ketika, seorang pemuda berwajah—sedikit— _garang_ datang. Ia bernama Choi Seunghyun; berbicara pada Ayah Jongin jika dirinya ingin pergi mengencani sang anak. Tentu saja sang Ayah sangat senang dan memperkenalkan anak semata wayangnya pada Seunghyun.

Seunghyun terpana. Jongin begitu manis dan pemalu. Selalu merona ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. "Nak, ini anak kami. Namanya Kim Jongin. Dan Jongin, ini Seunghyun. Dia bilang ingin pergi mengencanimu."

Jongin hanya menunduk malu. Ditatapnya diam-diam wajah Seunghyun. Berdebar, ada gejolak aneh di dalam dada. Seperti gelombang naik turun. "B-baiklah. Aku mau."

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tentu saja senang. Mereka sedikit bercengkrama dengan Seunghyun di ruang keluarga, lalu mengajak Jongin untuk pergi kencan. Namun ketika diujung pintu, Jongin menahan pergelangan Seunghyun. Menatap dengan manis lalu berbisik, "Jangan sekarang. Lebih baik kau datang lagi nanti malam. Namun jangan kau ketuk pintu rumah. Ketuk saja jendela kamarku sebanyak tiga kali."

Awalnya Seunghyun terkejut, namun ia tetap menyetujui ucapan sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari pun tiba. Seunghyun datang dan mengetuk jendela kamar Jongin tiga kali. Pemuda manis membuka jendela—melompat dari dalam lalu mendarat mulus diatas tanah liat. Setelah jendela tertutup, ia segera berjalan kedepan.

Melewati jalan sepi desa, Jongin menatap rembulan malam dengan suara serigala mengaum. Sedikit berlari—membuat Seunghyun harus mengejar di belakang. "Jongin, tunggu Aku!"

Namun pemuda manis itu tetap berjalan cepat. Seakan menikmati setiap langkah dan udara yang sedikit dingin. Mereka melewati hutan gelap. Seunghyun sedikit kebingungan—untuk apa mereka berjalan sampai ke hutan malam-malam begini?

Pada akhirnya, mereka sampai tempat tujuan. Di depan makam tua. Banyak lumut dan burung hantu. Bergelantung kelelawar sana sini. Jongin berbalik untuk menatap Seunghyun, "Aku akan memberikanmu tes cinta. Jika kau berhasil, kau boleh menikahiku. Namun jika gagal, tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang hal ini."

Seunghyun hanya mengangguk. Lalu mengikuti langkah Jongin yang sudah masuk duluan kedalam area makam.

Suasana mencekam mulai hadir. Hening tak bersua; hanya ada derap langkah kaki mereka berdua. Seunghyun menatap Jongin yang membungkuk—mengambil cangkul berkarat lalu mulai menggali makam yang masih terlihat baru.

Bingung. Itu yang ada dalam benak pikiran Seunghyun. Untuk apa Jongin menggali makam?

Namun pemuda berkulit eksotis tetap menggali. Sampai peti mati terlihat jelas. Ia segera membuka paksa peti itu. Membuka kain putih, lalu menampakkan tubuh mayat yang masih utuh.

"Ini adalah tes cintanya. Jika kau mencintaiku, lakukanlah apapun yang Aku lakukan. Makanlah apapun yang Aku makan."

Tangan mayat ditarik paksa. Mematahkan lalu melahapnya perlahan. Seunghyun terkejut bukan main. Sosok manis Kim Jongin adalah pemakan mayat!

"Ini, makanlah." Jongin mematahkan lengan mayat yang satu lagi. Melemparkannya pada Seunghyun yang masih terbengong-bengong.

Tangan itu mendarat tepat dibawah kaki. Seunghyun masih melotot, tapi tak lama kemudian ia mengambil lengan itu lalu memakannya.

Jongin terkejut. Seunghyun benar-benar memakan mayat!

Awalnya Seunghyun menggigit seperti biasa, tapi lama-kelamaan ada yang aneh. Tunggu, tangan ini rasanya seperti _marshmellow_. Permen kapas dengan baluran stroberi di dalamnya. Tentu saja Jongin tertawa renyah, "Haha, selamat. Kau sudah lulus tes cinta."

Seunghyun masih terdiam.

"Jujur, Aku sudah menipu banyak orang. Aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang pemberani. Namun, ketika Aku menyuruh mereka memakan permen mayat itu, mereka lari ketakutan. Dan kini hanya kau yang pemberani, Seunghyun. Aku siap dinikahi olehmu." Jongin berucap sembari tersenyum malu.

Namun ekspresi Seunghyun masih datar. Ia terlihat marah, "Ku kira kau sama saja sepertiku!"

Lelaki dengan wajah _garang_ berjalan. Mengambil cangkul yang tadi dipakai Jongin. Ia menggali makam yang lain. Lalu memakan tubuh mayat yang masih segar.

"Nah, Kim Jongin. Maukah kau melakukan tes cinta ini untukku?"

Dan detik itu pula, Jongin lari terbirit-birit di bawah bulan purnama.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/n:**

 **Sebelumnya, fik ini saya dedikasikan untuk** ** _Iswah Alkarisma_ yang me-request Kai uke. Hehe, jujur saya belum pernah buat Kai uke—karena saya sendiri penganut Kai seme. Maafkan jika terasa aneh atau janggal wkwk. Dan juga, saya memutuskan mempasangkan Kai dengan mas T.O.P. Why? Because secara tampangnya T.O.P itu sangar (cocok gitu jadi seme nya Kai)—menurut saya.**

 **Fanfiksi ini saya remake dari cerita Urban Legend yang saya baca. Jika ada yang merasa kisah ini tidak asing, ini adalah hasil remake.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
